Flock Day Planner
This is an area for players to record their current and past activities during the days of the story! Separate from the objectives page, this is more just organization and helps folks keep track of what got done when. I'll clean up a bit when I know something should be there but isn't. Also I probably oughta learn how to use spoiler boxes or something fast, since this is gonna fill up. Alan Som79 - Barrel- Get rest. Take medicine. Your doctor will call on you in the afternoon. Som80 - Barrel- Get rest. Take medicine. Your doctor will call on you in the afternoon. Som81 - Barrel- Get rest. Take medicine. Your doctor (and Sudi?) will call on you in the afternoon. Som82 - Barrel- Get rest. Take medicine. Your doctor will visit and see if you're all better. Algus Assume work every day unless otherwise noted. Autumni 2/3- Stay in. Dad is mad, best not to push it right now. Autumni 4- Go see Whitefire's masterpiece thing. Autumni 5-15- Look up someone that can help with the new spell, or hang out with folks, as time opens up. Aulkar Som77 - Aulkar- GOTOWORK.jpg Som78 - Aulkar- Find a buyer for the gauntlets. Som79 - Aulkar- AIN'T NOBODY GOT TIME FOR V'UN D'US, Som81 - Buy some good, strong locks from 416 and Hatch. Secure the house and give Krutu a harder time of breaking/entering. Som82-89 - Work at Abe's shop; start wearing sword/gear to the shop and back in case of Injustice. Keep an ear out. Som90 - Attend the Clades Diabolus meeting and inform them of your decision; venture into the Carrier with the rest of the party. Aut1 - Still inside Carrier, whoops Aut2-3 - Work at the smithy; re-sell Lucien's chain shirt now that I've got superior armor and spend the gold on more odd materials for Abe. Aut4 - Attend Whitefire's unveiling. Aut5-11 - Work at the smithy. Aut16- Claim new Clades Diabolus ranking. Bring the perspective metal and the smithwater to Abe's. Celebrate 32nd birthday with whoever has a free night(*). Aut17- Find a way over to Rus'Mut for Rusboukrob; if they're still being hardasses about exile, see if there isn't a local Vanian goliath community(*). Aut18-- Find a place to stay. Probably not the Clades hideout -- don't bring my troubles to them. Just pay for a week at an inn and assess whether V'un D'us is actively after me. Aut19-30-- Keep a low profile. Check in with the party, with Clades, and the Order of Heironeous to see what objectives need completing on the ground. Aut31- Descent for Eonra Island. Em Som81 - DoD; visit Oxford to talk about getting her reward. ** Som82-84 - Read more of Exis Vore Adventus and other books; visit the Stratham Library, Museum, and Copper; let Sudi in at night to read. days may change depending on events? Som85 - Read more of Exis Vore Adventus and other books; visit the Stratham Library and chat with Minerva. Spend time with Copper, Roney, and Bertie (at a bar, presumed). Let Sudi in at night to read. Som86 - Read more of Exis Vore Adventus and other books; visit Copper. Let Sudi in at night to read. Som87 - Try to find Sharpe and his soup kitchen to convince him to let her join him on expeditions. Let Sudi in at night to read.** Som88 - Go to Berry Festival with Copper. Som89 - Read more books; visit the Library, Museum, and Copper. Sell the chain shirts and shield Lucien gave her. Som90 - Requies; go inside Flock with Party. ** - Roleplayed Events Lucien 16-23 Shop/Info/Free Day 24 Infiltrate Garlic Festival 25-27 Shop/Info/Free Day 28 Giant Negative Energy Crab 29 Shop/Info/Free Day 30 Requies Raelynn Whenever I'm not doing something I'm crafting magic items to sell + practicing / writing music. Kay. Went to Day of Color in Eyrien. (13 free days this week, not counting Requies) Sable Sudi Som 81- Hang out with Alan for Day of the Destitute Som 82-86- Independent research on Genocide Engine/Rifts; translate at Em's when possible Som 87- (???) Som 88- Tag along with Alan for Berry Festival Som 89- Independent research on Genocide Engine/Rifts; translate at Em's when possible Som 90- Venture into Custos Group Som 90 - Into Custos Maze Category:Flock Category:METAGAAAAME? Category:Not sure if metagame